


Calm Surrender.

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow just simply being around him was enough to slowly burn her out of her work-induced stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emptying an entire magazine into a field dummy did little to ease her overworked nerves.

Even blowing up said field dummy with a cache of grenades didn't make her feel any better either.

And the silence that slowly settled over the damaged practice field only seemed to annoy her.

Giving off a heavy sigh, Sonya leaned back against the sandbag barricade behind her, before she let her body slowly slide to the ground below. Propping her arms against bent knees, she rested her head in her sore hands and tried to ignore the potential migraine that was surfacing; she could feel the familiar ache of it running through her body already.

She could hear a faint ringing in her ears, and felt a sense of knotted pressure building up behind her eyes. And having worn proper protection debunked her attempt to blame the symptoms on the grenades she had been chucking for the past hour or so.

...

She had become so focused, so hardwired on getting through the recent issues with Outworld that she couldn't detach herself from it all.

She could feel the unsettled tension already beginning to affect her physically; she could feel the way the tension tugged at her limbs- constricting her muscles and leaving behind pulled, tired aches that fractured her bones.

Even the simple act of getting up from her desk to get another cup of coffee had made her hurt all over.

The pain reminded her of the age of her body as her hips and lower back throbbed with every step.

Hell, the long walk to get to the practice field in the first place had made her feel like death. And while causing small amounts of destruction had made her feel a little better... it didn't help alleviate her overall stress in the slightest.

... It still felt like she was stuck back in her office reading report after report off of her tablet- slowly killing herself by trying to process every piece of information that had been passed on to her.

"Dare I ask what you're doing out here?"

Sonya lifted her head at the question, before she looked over her shoulder to see where Kenshi was standing on the other side of the barricade. She wasn't the least bit surprised that she didn't hear him until now- until he decided to announce himself to her. Maybe he expected her to notice him first; after all, she had no idea just how long he had been standing there. Frowning, she rubbed at her still throbbing temples before she gestured to the partly damaged practice field in front of her. "It's kind of obvious, don't you think?"

He humored her with a brief chuckle and loosely mimicked her gesture. "Yes, uh I'm quite aware that... something happened out here. But I have to admit that I'm far more curious as to _why_ the Special Forces General herself is out causing damage so early in the morning."

His remark caught her attention and prompted her to take a quick glance at her watch; it was 0200 hour already.

"Oh for fucks sake," Sonya muttered, before she quickly decided that it wasn't worth caring about- or being surprised over. What news was it to her anyways? It wasn't like this was the first time she had pulled an all-nighter over nothing. The fact that she'd have to be up again in four hours didn't convince her that at least attempting to get any sleep would do her any good. It would just be easier for her to grind through the rest of the morning at this point. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Are you so sure about that?"

She frowned again- this time at his tone. "Are you really choosing to play this game with me right now?" she retorted.

"Are you?" Kenshi replied.

If the thought of moving didn't make her feel physically ill, she might've gone over that barricade at him. But at this point, even just saying a few choice words wasn't really worth the effort needed- so she let it slide this time.

Sighing, she brushed her fingers through her loose, blonde strands, and pulled them away from her face; she briefly lingered on the noticeable amount of hair that had fallen loose and draped itself against her jaw and shoulders. Just when did she last take the time to pull her braid apart and restyle it back again anyways? Judging by the state of it alone, probably a week or two.

"What are you doing out here so late anyways?" Sonya decided to question instead. "You're rarely up at this hour."

Kenshi gave her a light shrug as he folded his arms across the top of the barricade and leaned against it. "I stayed on the base tonight because I planned on accompanying you on the convoy expedition tomorrow," he answered. "However, it's a little hard to sleep with... all the noise and worry."

... Right.

"Yeah well... sorry about that," Sonya replied, picking up on his brief gestures. It only occurred to her then that while he heard the grenades going off... he had no idea of the visual kind of damage that she had done out here.

"Any reason for all of this?" he tried once more.

She had to give him credit for being persistent, but... not irritating- a rare combination now and days. "I just... I can't sleep," Sonya admitted; she found no harm in confessing to that much. "I got myself all worked up over this Outworld business that I can't even close my eyes without seeing all of those reference numbers again."

"That sounds like you."

"You're tell me," she lightly scoffed, as she moved her hand to rub at the back of her sore neck. "I came out here thinking that maybe if I let loose some frustration, then maybe it'll calm my nerves enough to let me get some sleep tonight, but... that didn't happen- and it doesn't look like it's going to happen either."

"That's odd, considering that shooting and exploding things tends to be your M.O.," Kenshi remarked.

"Yeah well, kicking your ass is about to be part of my M.O. too."

He laughed once again before he pushed himself away from the short barricade and slowly walked around it.

She noticed that he had already dressed down for the night- having removed his heavy overcoat, and the different layers of protective armor he was normally adorn in. He still kept to the dark uniform he wore underneath all of it though, which was probably the only way to identify him from a distance; well, sans the red blindfold he was almost always wearing. She had to admit that, even though she had seen him out of his uniform plenty of times before... he still looked odd without his signature armored gear. She figured the unsettled feeling stemmed from the fact that, without all of it, he looked surprisingly normal.

It made it easier for him to blend in with the crowd when he didn't look like a swordsman living in the wrong time era.

And, as though to make her eat her words, he actually wasn't wearing his blindfold either. Although, that wasn't necessarily as unusual as it used to be; he had picked up the habit of removing it at night since he could move around without the worry of UV exposure.

She remembered him commenting from time to time how the older he got, the more the sun seemed to make his eyes hurt. In fact, it had gotten to the point where he very rarely exposed them during the day now- but he made up for lost time during the night.

...

The calming, blue glow to them looked odd, yet mesmerizing, in the darkness of the field.

He seated himself down next to her, and seemed to mimic her posture- whether or not that was his intention to do so. "Your energy's like a beacon out here, you know."

Sonya picked up on the hint of sincerity in his tone- and she had no doubt that it wasn't necessarily the noise that had driven him out here. Judging from his attire, it was pretty reasonable to say that he had probably been asleep for a couple of hours now. "Like I said, I'm a little overworked right now," she reminded, feeling just a little guilty for keeping him awake over something as frustrating as this.

"A little?" Kenshi started, before he decided not to take it further than that- which might've been the smart thing to do. The last thing she wanted to hear was someone else critiquing her on her unforgiving work ethic. "What Outworld business are you exactly concerned with?"

Smooth save, she had to give him that.

And while she highly doubted that talking more about work would relieve her of any stress... it would take some of the weight off of her shoulders. Maybe he could help her figure out what to do with all of the information that she had.

"I've been using satellite scans to keep track on the Black Dragon's movement in Outworld, as well as Kotal Kahn's army," Sonya started, as she stretched her legs out for a moment- trying to relieve an uncomfortable spasm in her hip. "They've both been on the move a lot recently, and... I got a feeling they might be working together- which is the last thing I need."

"Two birds with one stone," he offered.

"Yeah, maybe, but... it's gonna take a hellva stone to take both of them down simultaneously," she sighed. "Although, the OWIA have picked up some rumors that say Kotal Kahn can't bounce the check numbers that Kano's looking for- so it might not be a lost cause completely. The only issue that adds onto that is that Mileena can afford whatever she wants, and since Kano has no loyalties, he may start creating connections behind Kotal Kahn's back."

Kenshi nodded with her words. "How do you feel about Mileena working with Kano though?"

"I'm not worried about it," Sonya answered. "Mileena wants nothing to do with Earthrealm- I have ensured that. All she wants is to see Kotal Kahn go down in flames, which I have no problems with. I need to get rid of that blue-skinned bastard, but you know... if someone else wants to do the dirty work for me, I'm not going to complain."

"So what do you plan on doing then?"

She mulled his question over.

If she had the answer to that, than she certainly wouldn't be out here wasting her fucking time. For now, she could only answer him with a short sigh and a shrug. "Haven't decided yet," she replied. "I might sit back and let Kotal Kahn and Mileena snuff each other out first, and then go through and clean shop on the Black Dragons. Maybe Kotal Kahn will realize that he's getting played, and they'll all three wipe each other out. Or maybe Mileena will use Kano to destroy Kotal Kahn's forces, and then turn around and kill him to cement her power over Outworld. I just... I don't know. It feels too early to tell, but I can't sit around and wait until it's too late either."

He answered with silence this time.

Which didn't surprise her.

What business did he have trying to sort this kind of shit out? He wasn't much of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy; he would much rather be in the heart of the action rather than on the political side of it. She was the one who sorted through the mess and tried to figure out the best route to take- and when, or if, she did... she would send him out to close the deal. That was how it worked. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Any thoughts on the matter?" Sonya asked, figuring it was worth a shot anyways; he always found ways to surprise her after all. "Or at least any words of advice?"

"You need to stop thinking about work," Kenshi answered.

Sonya scoffed lightly and moved to toy with her dog tags, flipping them back and forth between her fingers. "As if it was that easy."

"Are you sure you're just not... complicating it for yourself?"

A short, dry laugh escaped her now, as she briefly pinched the bridge of her nose. Had it been anyone other than him who said that kind of remark to her, she would've knocked them flat on their ass, and out of their mind. Of course, that would've been more on her though. Had anyone else said it, she would've taken the remark as being condescending and judgmental- which she got enough of on a daily basis.

Still, she knew he was just... he was just concerned- an emotion he wore on his sleeve more times than he was willing to admit. "You're lucky we've worked together for as long as we have," Sonya remarked.

"Yes well... because we've worked together for so long, I know how you work; and I know that you feel the need to do everything on your own," Kenshi started. "You have the entire Earthrealm force at your fingertips and yet... you think you're the only person who can do this."

"I can't trust anyone else to do it," she pressed. This wasn't the first time she had been accused of such- she had had this kind of conversation plenty of times before. Hell, she practically had this conversation with every single person she knew. The sad thing was he just tended to last the longest in the debate, although that didn't necessarily mean that he ever won. "Need I remind you that a majority of the other seated Generals don't even know what Z'unkahrah is- let alone even know where it's located."

"I don't think you're giving them the credit they deserve," he continued, "it's not like they were handed those positions, you know. They earned those titles just like you earned yours- and maybe they don't have the same kind of experience you do, but... you shouldn't be so quick to write them off."

...

She hated when he reminded her of that.

Because it was true.

None of the other Generals had the same kind of experience dealing with the realms like she did, but... they did have experiences that made them worthy of their titles and stripes. She had no issues having them deal with the international Black Dragon crisis, but the inter-realm business needed to be under her name- and her name only. She couldn't risk having too many Generals working on one topic- they wouldn't get anywhere.

Still... it wasn't as though she had really let them try to get involved.

She normally just shot the idea down the moment someone brought it up.

"I don't know," Sonya muttered, as she lightly tugged on her dog tags in thought, "... maybe you're right."

...

She was still plagued by the ongoing issues that were now freshly running through her head again, but... some of the unsettled tension in her muscles had let go. As little of a change that it was, it was still something worth noticing.

Somehow just simply being around him was enough to slowly burn her out of her work-induced stress.

He was always in this odd state of calmness, no matter where he was or what was happening. Even out on the field, when he was focused on the objective at hand, he always followed through with it in a steady, consistent manner- never once losing his cool or temperament over something. She guessed it was because his powers were sensitive and demanded a lot of concentration; one slip, and he could lose control over them, and Gods knows what the result of that could be.

It was a safe trait to keep around though- one she certainly utilized to keep herself from snapping under common day stress.

"Or maybe they're all idiots."

He didn't even try to hide the laugh that went with her finishing remark- and she got the feeling that he wasn't surprised by it; if anything, he was probably expecting it. "Come on General," Kenshi started, as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. "I don't think you should stay out here any longer than necessary- or any longer than you already have."

She watched him offer a hand back to her, and briefly considered not taking it; she still wasn't sure if she really wanted to go back to her office, but... it beat sitting out here until dawn. Giving a brief sigh, she reached up and took his hand, before she let him pull her to her feet. It wasn't a complicated gesture by any means, but he still did it with ease and grace- he managed to avoid aggravating the consistent throbbing in her back and hips with it, which she appreciated.

Dusting herself off, she glanced over the damaged practice field once more, before she turned her attention back to him- noting that his blue eyes remained locked on her. Not that it necessarily meant anything, but the impression of it was enough.

He wore a lot of things on his sleeve- more than he was willing to confess to.

She lightly smiled and moved her hand to rest against his jaw, feeling the subtle warmth of his skin beneath her touch. "Don't you think you should be getting to bed too, old man?" she teased.

"More like back to bed," he corrected, "but the least I could do is walk you back to your office- and make sure you don't stress yourself into a stroke."

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed, as she tugged lightly on his beard, before she stepped around him and started walking off of the field. "At this point, I hope I do have one. It'll be about as close to a vacation as I can get." she heard him laugh quietly behind her, before he slowly moved to follow her steps; he eventually caught up to her and walked close to her side as they worked their way back onto the main base.

...

It was surprisingly quiet at this time of night.

And it wasn't hard to guess why the night watch were suddenly silent in place of their usual late night conversations. While mindful of their duties, and careful at the top of the watch towers, the men could get loud as they debated back and forth between units. But lately, the noise level between them had been cut down, and sometimes it was hard to tell if there were even men out on watch in the first place.

Still, she knew the reason for the change, and while she normally would've reprimanded them for being off-duty... she simply wasn't in the mood to enforce it right now.

So much as a short burst of anger felt like it would trigger a brain aneurism.

As non-conspicious as the men tried to be... it was pretty easy to tell that they had broken out the deck of cards for the night and were enthralled in a game. The silence alone told her that there must've been some risky prizes on the table tonight, and everyone wanted a piece.

For now, she would just wait to catch them at a later date- after all, she couldn't let them think that they were pulling a fast one on her.

Returning to her office, she pushed the door aside and stepped in- vaguely remembering that she had left in such a rut earlier that she had forgotten to lock it behind her. Not that it mattered really. No one on base so much as got near her office unless they had called ahead of time, or there was an ongoing emergency. And judging by the quiet night, neither of those excuses were likely to occur any time soon.

Giving out a long sigh, Sonya slowly unzipped her jacket and tugged it off, before she tossed it aside- barely getting it to land on the back of her chair. Out of habit, she walked over to her desk and picked up her tablet once more- and immediately began to check for updates. She wasn't surprised to find that several more reports had popped in while she was gone and were waiting for her approval.

Before she could so much as open the files, she felt the device get pulled out of her grasp.

"We were just discussing this," Kenshi reminded, as he kept the tablet levitating out of her reach.

Part of her wanted to get mad that he would interfere with her work... and yet, she couldn't quite muster the anger to do so. And she didn't want to either- after all, it wasn't like he was wrong. "You act like you don't even know me," Sonya replied, "you should've seen this coming."

"For your sake, I'll ignore the wise crack."

She chuckled lightly and leaned back against her desk- unable to shake the feeling that he somehow seemed even stranger standing in her office out of uniform. It made him almost look vulnerable. "You can take it back with you if you don't trust me around it."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just... that I know you too well," he started, "and I know exactly what will happen once I leave."

"Alright so... don't leave."


	2. Chapter 2

She caught the slight pause of his mannerism, and watched as his expression shifted into a mild look of surprise at the sudden proposal. It was late and maybe not the best time nor situation to offer, but... it was worth a shot. After all, at this point, what could a little company hurt? Sonya had to admit that she was feeling more like herself around him, at least not so strung up anymore, and she wasn't quite ready to let that feeling go. Call it being selfish.

Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time she had made such an offer- it was just that they were few and far between.

And the same went for him.

They were both always so busy, and caught up in other matters that... making time wasn't easy. And trying to get some privacy was even harder- especially if they were both still on base; although that wasn't to say that their respective houses were any better. It would be great if they could have a more stable, consistent schedule, so to say, but... she didn't see that happening any time in their near future.

Still, it didn't take him long to settle with the offer.

Kenshi slowly set her tablet back down on her desk- although he still kept it well out of her reach, which didn't surprise her.

"Only if you insist."

A light smile came to her lips at having caught his attention so easily- not that it was all that difficult to do, especially not for her. "I insist," Sonya assured, as she reached forward and caught the wrinkles of his shirt with her fingers, before she gave them a light tug. "But only if you have nothing else planned for the night."

"Well, I was only planning on going back to sleep- which is what normal people do during the night," Kenshi answered, as he slowly closed the space between them by following her touch.

She brought her hands up to cup his broad jaw, and briefly ran her fingers through his beard before she pulled him down to her; her lips only brushed against his for a short moment however. "You think you're normal, that's pretty cute," she whispered, before she felt the way he gently grabbed her by the chin and pulled her in against him- sealing the space that separated them.

The lingering embrace was warm, but lasted only a mere second before it was fractured by the quiet laugh that escaped him.

"It's pretty sad when, between the two of us, I am the more normal one," he replied.

"Asshole."

He kissed her again- longer and uninterrupted this time.

And she felt the subtle hint of warmth rush through her body.

She felt the lingering presence of his energy radiating around them as he slowly pulled her in and wrapped her up in his arms. His fingers curled in against her back, as though he needed the extra leverage to keep her against him. She let herself focus on the slow output of his energy- feeling the way it slowly seeped into her body, and nestled itself against knotted muscles and stretched out nerves; it worked out the aching of her bones, allowing her to feel relaxed for the first time in months it seemed.

She focused on the way it continued to wrap itself around her, almost encasing the two of them as one.

Her hands dropped down to his shoulders as she tangled her fingers in his shirt once more and pulled him down closer to her. He used to complain about the back pain she gave him by making him bend down to kiss her so often; she told him he was just exaggerating, but now she was thinking he might've had a point.

He moved to settle his hands against the edge of the desk just behind her, somewhat pinning her between it and him. And while she could feel the desk partly pressing against her aching lower back, she would choose to ignore it for now.

"Come on," Kenshi whispered, as their embrace dissolved for air, "it's almost three now and the convoy leaves in five hours."

Sonya gave a mental groan and pressed her hands against his collarbones, circling her palms against them. "Who scheduled for the convoy to leave at eight anyways?"

"You did."

She did.

Only because if they left at eight, then they would arrive at the Smithsonian base at eleven- given that there were no hold ups, or accidents along the way. They could unload the cargo at the bay, and then hopefully depart by one, which should give her enough time to go over plans and scheduling with General Valentine. It should also give her enough time to make it back to home base for her six o'clock video conference with General Arseni.

And then afterwards, she still needed to check off with maintenance and the armory to see what new supplies they needed- and then she needed to push that information off to budgeting...

It was already looking like another full shift for her tomorrow.

"You should've stopped me," Sonya insisted otherwise.

"As if I am going to correct the Special Forces General on her scheduling issues," he replied, before he leaned down once again and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Get some sleep, alright?"

Always the worried one- at this point, even he couldn't deny it.

"You still staying the night?" she asked.

"You insisted that I did," Kenshi reminded. "Not to mention, me staying here is the only way to make sure you don't make the convoy leave right now."

Sonya humored him with a brief laugh, before she pulled him down into one more kiss. "You're probably right," she whispered, as she lingered on the warmth of his body against hers, before she gently pushed him back. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable, and I'll join you in a minute or two."

"Alright, but if you take too long, I will not hesitate to drag you across your office," he spoke.

"You're supposed to be helping me, not tempting me," she teased, feeling him kiss her again, before she watched as he started towards the small bed she had in the corner of her office. She had put it in a few years back when the SF was going through a rough patch; it was just easier for her to stay on base at all hours, resting when she could, to keep going whenever someone needed her. And while work had yet to reach that kind of intensity again... the habit just stuck with her. She rarely left the base much anymore- hell, she was beginning to wonder why she even bothered keeping her house.

Pushing herself from her desk, she walked over to her office door and locked it in place; the last thing she wanted was someone barging in here to ask her something and interrupting them. Hence the whole privacy issue. Sure, everyone knew to call ahead, or to be careful with their approach, but sometimes they got last-minute visitors who weren't aware of the rules.

And sometimes, it was just Cassie barging in- and that would be the worst-case scenario for her.

She switched off the main lights in the room, before she pulled off her semi-long sleeve undershirt and tossed it over with her jacket; she still had her white, sleeveless shirt underneath that that was her usual sleeping attire. Rolling her neck, she pulled herself into a short stretch, before she reached down and discarded her boots next. It was another habit of hers to sleep with them on, just in case of any nighttime emergencies, but... she would let herself cut some corners for this one night.

Her body was still tensed up and it still ached when she moved, but overall it was mostly okay- it was back to where it usually stood on a daily basis. At her age, and with her past health records, she had just gotten used to most of the aches and pains at this point. They were both rewards and curses for having survived this long in this kind of fucked up place.

Slowly working her way over to the bed, Sonya gave a subtle groan as she leaned down and slid in next to him; the sudden change to not having to support her own weight made her body ache just slightly more for a short moment. She felt him drape his arm around her, before he pulled her in against him- holding her close against his chest, and allowing her to take in his body heat once more.

She wasn't exactly the biggest fan of... close comforts, but she wouldn't go out of her way to deny them either. After so many years, she had just gotten so used to sleeping alone that she didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with someone else again. It felt like too much of a commitment- and she was used to having things her way now.

And while he somewhat shared that same kind of mindset... he never hesitated to join her when she asked him to.

Neither of them really hesitated to give up a staple comfort for just a few hours of shared personal space. She always imagined that with some time and patience... they would both eventually warm up to the idea of being together like this. At least... more than they already had, and more than they were both willing to admit to.

...

She felt the slow, subtle ways his fingers traced the curve of her spine again and again. At this point, it felt like it was a subconscious act for him- mostly because she was pretty certain that he had already fallen back to sleep now. The man could sleep anywhere it seemed, no matter how strange or out of place it was; she swore he could go into his own head and flip off a switch or something.

It was funny to think that where creating sizable damages to their practice field had failed her... the slow rise and fall of his chest gave her the opportunity to shift ongoing matters out of focus. Right now, all she wanted to do was focus on him.

Focus on how the subtle warmth of his body against hers had begun to ease her into a sense comfort.

How it felt like she could almost melt in his arms at this point.

...

She didn't like to be depended on people, it was just who she was; she didn't like not being able to solve something on her own.

But this... this she could manage.

This she could allow him to do for her.

* * *

 

She woke up to the weight of his arm still draped over her waist.

She could feel the heat of his breath against the back of her neck, and felt how he had his face partly buried in her messy braid. Blindly moving one hand, she brushed it against his forearm before she lightly squeezed it- reassuring herself that he was in fact still there, and that she wasn't imagining him beside her instead. But she could feel his body pressed against hers; she felt the brief lock of their legs, which were tangled together beneath the thin covers.

It was hard to admit, but... she could get used to this again.

...

She tried not to let herself get too comfortable though as she forced her eyes open and focused them on the alarm clock nearby.

The neon numbers said that it was a little after seven now, which meant she had just barely gotten over four hours of sleep. That didn't really surprise her though- four hours was pretty normal for her now and days.

Groaning softly, Sonya worked her legs free and lifted herself up enough to roll over, before she laid back down to face him. She felt the slight pull of his arm around her, and felt the light press of his hand against her back- which told her that he was semi-awake just the same. She smiled lightly at his relaxed features, focusing on his more notable facial structures, like his cut cheekbones and broken nose.

Her hand moved to brush against his chest, before she slowly slid it over the curve of his ribcage- taking in the subtle movement of every breath beneath her palm.

"Give me one damn good reason why I should skip my morning run today," Sonya whispered.

"Because it's very quiet on the base for once, and you could use the extra hour of sleep," he replied, without so much as giving another indication that he was awake. He didn't even open his eyes, which... she supposed wasn't necessary to do anyways.

"Good enough."

Kenshi gave a tired laugh, before he pulled her in closer to him and moved in to kiss her- brushing his tired lips against hers. "Or you could stay here with me," he continued, gently kissing her between every other word, "and we could make the most of the hour."

"Is that so?" she questioned, grinning lightly as her fingertips pressed circles against his ribs. "And what exactly do you propose?"

His hand moved to cup her cheek as he kissed her once more- longer and deeper this time.

Any remaining sense of sleep dissipated at the warmth of his tongue against hers, and with the brush of his hands as they slowly wrapped around her body. She softly moaned as he pulled her hips in against his own, and felt the subtle hardness between his legs rub against her.

Another brief grin came to her at the touch as she slipped her hand between them and slowly began to rub against him- hearing the muffled groans that stirred from his throat at her actions.

It was always easier to get things going in the earlier hours of the morning- especially when he was already hard like this. It gave her her own personal time to tease and arouse him all at once. Her palm ran steady, firm strokes against him through his jeans, feeling the way his hips pressed against her with every motion- feeling the way he only got harder with each touch.

His fingers busied themselves by getting tangled in her thin shirt, before he slowly pushed it up along her torso- exposing her skin to the cool air of her office. Hands gently pushed her onto her back as he bundled her shirt up over her breasts; he moved himself closer to her, but refrained from covering her with his own body. His lips pulled away from hers as he brushed them against her jaw, while his fingers slowly unzipped the front of her black sports bra.

Sonya shuddered as Kenshi's lips dropped into the curve of her neck, before his hands pulled the front of her bra open.

She swore she could hear herself breathing as every warm embrace he left on her skin slowly rocked her to the core.

He discarded her shirt and bra as one, and tossed them aside as his mouth dipped against her collarbones. She felt his hands press fully against her naked torso now, as he slowly ran his scarred palms over her breasts- gently squeezing them in his hold, before he moved on to the rest of her body.

...

This was how she liked him best.

When he only use his hands, lips and body to see her- using only his 'normal' senses to find his way around her.

She loved the brushing motions of his hands as they moved across her, as they followed the shape of her ribs, the curve of her spine and settled into the dip of her lower back. His fingers searched through the multitude of scars that stretched out across her skin- searching and finding the landmark ones that told him where he was. There was the shrapnel of her ribs, the gutted mark of her belly, the puncture of her lower spine...

His lips had already found the scraped burns of her shoulder, while his fingers pressed into the fractured taps of her mid-vertebrea.

Her hands pulled him to her, finally convincing him to straddle her body with his; she moved to tuck her head in against his while he moved back into the curve of her neck- his lips leaving a subtle collection of red rings against her pale skin. If he was careful, he would avoid giving her a wardrobe malfunction; if he wasn't... well, she always had backup concealer.

Her fingers curled into his loose shirt, before she slowly pulled it up along his back- eventually coaxing him out of it just as he had with her.

But she made him sit back for a little longer than normal as he tossed the shirt aside, giving her time to admire his strong form that had been barely affected with age. Her fingertips continued to tease him as she rubbed them against the obvious bulge of his jeans- watching as his body arched and shuddered underneath her touch. In her experience, some men liked to try and play it off and pretend that they weren't enjoying something as much as they were- as though afraid to admit how easily conquered they could be by a woman's touch.

But not him.

He had no issue with admitting that her touch was a solid weakness for him.

He relied on his other senses after all- and they were highly receptive and sensitive to anything and everything. His skin flushed and pulled at the touch of her hands against him; his senses went off at the way fingertips followed the subtle contours of his hips and lower stomach.

His hands slowly moved to brush against her abdomen, before they trailed down to the front of her pants, and gradually pulled them open. She pushed herself further up the bed as she pulled her legs out from underneath him- already feeling him tugging her pants off of her waist. He could easily remove them in one go if he wanted, but... for now, he waited for her to lift her hips before he pulled them down along her thighs.

He enjoyed the way her body moved underneath his hands- he liked the way she rolled her hips back down against the bed as she carefully kicked the discarded pants aside.

Clothing always seemed to come off the easiest at this hour- which was simply another perk.

Sonya heard herself give out a low breath at the way his hands slowly roamed over her bare thighs and waist- feeling the way he pushed her bent legs apart. Her back arched slightly as she felt his fingers dip between her legs, before he teased her with several slow strokes; his fingers slipping between her labia as he slowly rubbed them back and forth against her.

She felt the heat pool between her legs and softly moaned as he worked her the same way she had done him before.

Kenshi leaned back down to her, using one arm to keep his balance, while he continued to arouse her. She tilted her head back and kept her fingers curled against her thighs as the flat of his thumb briefly teased her clitoris.

Her hips moved and arched with his fingers, feeling the steady way they pressed against her and rolled between her thighs.

"We only have an hour," Sonya reminded, as she briefly distracted him by pressing her hands against his firm stomach- gently rubbing his thick scars with her palms. "At this rate, the convoy will be gone by the time I get you out of your pants."

He spared her with a brief chuckle and moved to kiss her- wrapping her up in the touch and taste of his warm lips. "Maybe we should stick to that plan instead."

She moved her hands to his hips and teased him as she ran them heavy against his thighs; she felt the subtle tremors that formed underneath her touch as her hands squeezed at his upper thighs, at the meeting his hips. One hand eventually worked to get his jeans loose while the other kept him occupied by rubbing her palm against him again and again.

She enjoyed the soft groans that left him, feeling his fingers stall between her legs, as she pulled his jeans from his hips and down against his thighs. "You're a lot easier this way, you know," she remarked, as she watched him get rid of the clothing item himself, before her palms pressed against his naked thighs and slowly worked their way up. She caught the slightly stifled groan that accumulated in his throat as she moved her fingers to tease him; with nothing else to protect him, she wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock and slowly began to explore him. "Almost no work from my end."

One arm reached up to drape over the back of his neck, before she pulled him down closer to her- feeling the way his lips clashed with hers once again.

Honestly, it was a perk that their uniforms had already been partly dismantled beforehand- otherwise it would've taken her half an hour alone to get rid of his complex suit.

He must've taken her work as a challenge now, as she felt his fingers press more prominently against her; she felt him grin at the subdued moan that left her as two fingers slowly eased into her.

"I figured the last thing you needed was more work," Kenshi whispered, as he shifted his weight down onto his forearm to better stabilize himself- bringing his warm body much closer to hers now.

"How considerate of you," she retorted, as she moved both of her hands to cup his jaw, before she pushed it upward- exposing the curve of his throat. She leaned up and brushed her lips against him, feeling the small hint of thick scars that had collected there over the years; she could feel the soft tremor of every heavy breath that escaped him with the subtle kisses against his skin.

He spared her from the teasing heat of her loins as he moved down to her once more; he slid his hands underneath her shoulders and settled his weight onto both of his forearms now. He turned his head and managed to catch her by the wrist with lips, before he slowly left a trail of fleeting kisses down her forearm- eventually moving to kiss at her lips next. "That's why you keep me around," he replied, before he pulled her into another embrace.

Sonya smiled at the remark and well into the kiss as she slipped her arms underneath his- and pulled him in closer against her. Pressing her hands against his back, she could feel the way his muscles rolled underneath her palms with every little movement.

...

He kissed her slow.

And it gave her time to linger on the shared heat between their bodies.

It gave her time to linger on their shared breaths, and on every movement that only brought more contact between them. She could feel his skin on hers, his hips on hers... the rough contact of his scars rubbing against hers.

With his hands beneath her, Kenshi partly lifted her shoulders from the bed as he shifted his weight to his elbows- his lips dipping down to the nape of her neck. She tilted her head back at the motion as she felt him slowly work his way down to the flat of her sternum, and then lower still.

Fingers curled against his skin as the warmth of his breath pooled between her breasts.

Sonya gently arched her back at the sensation- feeling her skin pull at the subtle gesture that was soon combined with the touch of his lips against her too. "You were right; I'm already enjoying this more," she whispered, as her fingers now curled against his shoulders and traced the thinly veiled scars that littered them.

"I would hope so," he started, as he peppered her right breast with light kisses, "otherwise, I'm doing something wrong."

A soft breath escaped her as she felt his tongue brush across her nipple, before his warm mouth took it in. She tried to stifle the light moan that stirred in her chest, feeling it being encouraged by his tongue as he worked it against her hardened perk. Ultimately, she failed to suppress it and instead gave in as he utilized his lips and mouth to pleasure her.

"Well, when the other option is running an endurance mile, the bar is set pretty low as it is," she spoke, as one hand moved to tangle in his dark hair; it was soft underneath her fingers, as she combed them through his black and graying strands.

He laughed against her skin as he pulled himself away from her. "Are you always this cruel in the mornings?" Kenshi queried, lightly nipping against the inner curve of her breast with his teeth.

"Not typically," she replied, feeling her body shudder at the gesture, before she pulled his head up to greet his lips with hers- feeling the subtle press and rub of his chest against hers now. "I usually get meaner throughout the day."

One hand moved to tangle in her loose, blonde strands as he kissed her back, before he shifted his weight and rolled the both of them across the bed- pulling her on top of him now. His other hand moved to lightly tease her unattended breast, squeezing and groping it once more, before his fingers began to roll her hardened nipple underneath them. "If that's the case, then I'm glad I'm leaving when the convoy gets back."

Sonya shared his weak laugh and continued to kiss him- savoring the heat of his tongue and teasing rolls of his fingers. "That won't save you," she assured, as she set her hands above his shoulders and pushed herself up to rest on her palms. Her back arched forward slightly as he continued to touch at her breasts, pressing his palms against them once more, before he leaned up and pressed his mouth between them- sharing the heat of his breath with her once more.

Looking down at him, she admired the deep carve of his collarbones, and the thick scars that littered the skin stretched over them.

She admired the broad shape of his shoulders, the smoothness of his biceps, and the riddled skin of his forearms and wrists. Defensive injuries, no doubt.

It was a rarity for him to show such an abundance of skin- he had been like that from the moment they met. It used to be that the only time she ever saw skin asides from his face, and his hands on some occasions, was when he was getting patched up by field doctors.

She was mostly certain that the thick coverage was to hide his ample collection of scars- a treasured commodity from his misspent youth.

It was always a treat to see him dressed down to nothing but scars though, so she always made sure to take advantage of the opportunity and enjoy the sight of it when she could.

Just like he always took the opportunity to touch her body, to run his fingers against her skin and trace every curve of her form.

There were no gloves and no uniform now to hinder him from doing so.

She watched him lie back down against the mattress, and felt his hands slowly drag themselves down to her ribcage, before he gently cupped his palms against it. A brief smile pulled at the corners of her lips at the look of contentment on his face.

"Of course not," Kenshi started, as one hand moved to cup her jaw, before he slowly graced his fingers against her cheek- tracing and outlining the soft contour. Whenever he made such a gesture, she liked to think that he was simply reminding himself of what she looked like. "Believe me, if there was something that could save me from you, I would've been gone years ago."

"You're such a liar," Sonya insisted, as she leaned down and kissed him. "You love it here- and you love me."

"Hmm, you got me."

She felt the way he pulled her down to him; his hands circling to her back as he curled them against her spine once more.

Every touch of him against her sent shivering sensations through her.

As much as she would enjoy spending the rest of the morning doing nothing else but touching and kissing... they didn't exactly have the time allocated to it.

Tucking her knees forward, she slowly lifted her hips with them as she shifted closer to him- situating her hips over his own. She trailed one hand down along his chest and abdomen, feeling the way his body reached to the touch, before she wrapped her fingers around him once more. His hands squeezed at her ribs, before they trailed down to her hips, and followed them as she held him steady and slowly eased herself down onto his cock.

She heard the low groan that started in his throat, and felt it vibrate across his lips and onto hers.

She could feel the way her body stretched around him, shuddering at his presence inside of her as she filled herself with him.

It felt like heat ignited across her body, burning into the very tips of her fingers as she finally settled her hips down onto his waist; a hard shiver ran down her spine as she lingered on the way he felt inside of her, lingering on how good it felt to have him there again.

Her hands moved to his shoulders as she curled her fingers in against his skin- feeling him shift and adjust himself underneath her as he squeezed at her hips in reaction.

Pushing away from him, she eased herself onto her knees and leaned back on them as she set her focus on the slow roll of her hips over his. It only took a few subtle rocks before they found a comfortable rhythm that appeased the both of them.

His hands held onto her hips and moved with them until everything worked out, before he slowly slid them down to her flushed thighs. She felt his palms roam to caress every inch of them as they moved in careful circular motions over her heated skin; she reached down and gently overlapped his hands with hers.

Almost immediately, he curled his fingers between hers and she watched as his blue energy lit up and glowed against her skin- bringing in the only light source to the otherwise dark office.

"Think you can handle a few hours without me?"

Sonya snorted lightly at his loaded question, before she partly leaned down and brought his hands to her lips- brushing them against the backs of his fingers. "As if you're that important to me," she teased.

Kenshi gave a quiet laugh and pulled her hands down to him next as he kissed the backs of them. "Again, I'm either doing something right, or something wrong if you still insist on keeping me around."

"I just don't want you to fall into someone else's hands, that's all," she insisted.

"Is that from a personal, or professional standpoint?"

He managed to lure a soft laugh out of her this time, before she leaned forward and pinned his hands against the bed beneath them- exposing more of the defensive scars that collected along his triceps and underarms.

She moved her fingers to wrap around his wrists instead and watched as the blue hue of his eyes glowed brighter for just a few seconds; she felt his body give a significant shudder underneath hers at the spontaneous action. Picking up on his subtle hint of weakness, she shifted her balance against his wrists and kept her weight on her hips as she continued to move them against him- rocking herself back and forth against him. "You would like the answer to that, wouldn't you?" she replied, as she caught the way his energy fluctuated this time- feeling the slight push it made against her palms.

He gave a hard breath as his body briefly withered underneath the force of her hips, and the slight squeeze of her thighs around his waist.

Take away his ability to touch her freely, to distract himself with his hands reading her body, and... he only had the rocking of her hips to focus on. The slow focus of her body moving against his, rocking in steady, consistent thrusts that played well into the early morning hour.

She couldn't help but to get caught up in the heavy gasps that left him.

It was rewarding to watch and listen to the way he reacted to her body slowly moving in full thrusts now; she lifted her hips and began moving against his entire length- taking him in from tip to base again and again.

And he had little else to focus on but the warmth of her body coming down on him over and over.

"I- I already know the answer to it," Kenshi breathed; fingers slightly clung to the center of his palms now.

She couldn't stop the second laugh from escaping her, before she leaned down and kissed him- allowing him to find a distraction in her lips. Releasing his wrists, she felt him almost immediately wrap his arms around her as he pressed his palms loosely against the back of her hips- following the way they moved with every roll .

He pulled her in tight against him, pressing their bodies together as they moved against one another with every thrust. She kept her arms tucked on either sides of his head as she tucked hers into the curve of his neck.

She could hear every heavy breath and subtle groan that escaped from his throat.

Her fingers clung to the pillow underneath him, wrinkling it underneath her heavy grasp as she felt his hips pressing against hers in counteraction; she felt the way they rocked and bounce slightly underneath his force.

And she felt that energy once more as it warmed the base of her spine and traveled up along her back- spreading like wildfire through every limb until she could feel the heat of it in her fingertips.

... She could feel him all over her.

She could practically feel the hands, that were now tightly pressed to her lower back, roaming all over her- brushing, stroking, and caressing every inch of skin they could find. It left her flooded with his presence, drawing her focus onto him and only him.

A perfect reply to her previous action.

...

It felt like her body was in knots before he finally brought her to climax.

Sonya heard the sharp gasp that escaped her and used the curve of his neck to muffle the rest. Fingers dug hard into the pillow and she felt his hands slide up her back before they crossed over her ribs as his arms braced themselves against her- holding her steadily against him. Her body almost felt rigid for a few seconds, before it withered at the sharp influx of blinding sensations that tore through her.

She barely heard him over the sound of her heart pounding in her chest, and the heaviness of her breathing.

But she felt the slight lift of his hips and the way his heels dug into the mattress as he finished seconds after her.

...

It felt like they laid there, breathing and panting against one another for several long minutes.

She found her skin hot and sweaty against his body, but... she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to forgo the loose weight of his arms against her now, or their combined heat, or the sheer feeling of solace she found in him at this moment.

Lifting her head from his neck, she noted that he had his tilted back against her pillow- heavy breaths all too easy to see and hear coming from his lips. What she wouldn't give to spend all morning admiring the sight. Still... she turned her attention to the clock once more.

"We've got twenty minutes before the convoy leaves," Sonya started, as she barely moved enough to find a more comfortable resting place on his chest. Her fingers moved to brush his dark, damp hair from his face, before she pulled herself forward and loosely kissed him- immediately feeling the heat of his breath on her lips.

"We can afford to waste ten of them," he replied, as he lifted his hand and pushed his fingers through her loose hair- pulling it away from her face as well. "You're the General, you could always... stretch the departure time."

She snorted lightly and kissed him again as she carefully pulled herself free from him- groaning softly at his noticeable absence inside of her. "Oh, now you want to correct me on my scheduling issues," she playfully retorted, pulling her body into a brief stretch, before she pushed herself back onto her knees and settled against his waist. Her body surprisingly didn't ache quite as much as she thought it would- instead, it moved fluidly as she rolled her neck and shoulders. "Where was this two days ago?"

Kenshi laughed as he moved his hands to her thighs once more, loosely running them against her now flushed skin. "I work better under pressure," he replied, before he briefly gestured to her.

"Do you want me to field that statement, or do you want to?" Sonya offered, as she set her hands against his chest. "I should remind you that you will be stuck with me in the back of the convoy for the next three hours, so choose your answer carefully."

He gently squeezed her thighs, before he moved his hands to cover her own. "Depends. Are you bringing your garrote wire with you?"

"I never leave the base without it."

"Then I take back what I said."


End file.
